1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a mobile terminal controllable in response to status information of an external terminal while being synchronized with the external terminal and a mobile terminal thereof.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts.
Concomitant with development of Internet, moving pictures can be viewed via a mobile terminal. IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) may be an example of the Internet moving pictures.
Furthermore, efforts have been made to improve a messenger function as SNS (Social Network Service) and the messenger function become popular.